Soulmates? (Sugawara x Reader)
by RawrImaOtaku
Summary: Everyone in this world is born with a name in a unique font tattooed onto their wrist. The name on your wrist indicates your soulmates name. Everyone has a soulmate, except for you. Or...is that really the case?


**(Bf/Bf)= Best friend's Boyfriend.  
(Bf/n) = Best friend's name**

 **Soulmate AU-ish. Everyone is born with their soulmate's name on their wrist, everyone except you. I guess you just don't have one...or is that really the case?**

Your alarm clock rang painfully though your ears. You were 24, living alone, and soulmate-less. Everyone was born with a tattoo on their wrist of their soulmate's name. When you were littler, you always dreamt of the day you would meet your soulmate and you two would fall in love. But that would never happen. Your parents and doctors thought you were just a late bloomer, It's happened before, so you didn't give up hope. That is, until you turned 13. Your doctor had explained to you that if it hadn't appeared by then, then it would never happen.

It was hard for you to accept it. You had asked him why this had happened. They explained that your soulmate could have died in the womb, been aborted, or the parent could have passed away before they could have even been produced.

It took a while, but eventually you came to terms with it, but it was always a sensitive subject. You always wore long sleeves or hoodies or just a really thick bracelet to hide that fact that you were destined to be alone forever. When you turned 19, you had moved into a small but comfortable apartment in Tokyo.

It was currently 2 in the afternoon on your day off. You looked over at your phone and noticed how many text messages you had. You moved some messy (h/c) strands out of your phone and read through them. All of them from your best friend and coworker, (Bf/n).

Saying things like:

 _'Today's the day!'_

and

 **'I can't wait! I'll be there around 9 tonight!'**

 _'See what? What's today?'_

Then it struck you like a brick slamming into your face.

Today was the day you promised (Bf/n) to show her your soulmate's name. She kept pestering you about it. She kept asking what was their name, is the name attractive, what kind of font is it in? She asked you these questions every single goddamn day. I mean, you loved her with all of your heart, she was basically a sister to you. But...being asked the same questions every day by not only her, but everyone of your close friends, coworkers, your boss, even some god damn strangers come up to you on the street, SO desperate to find their soulmate, that they'll ask you your name, and what name is on your wrist. So you broke under pressure.

After realising this, you also realised you had a tattoo appointment to get some random ass name tattooed onto your wrist in some random ass font, just to get everyone the fuck off of your back. You weren't going to _try_ to look semi-decent. You were going to a tattoo parlor, was there really a need?

You just tossed on a (F/c) t-shirt and black joggers on and headed out the door into the 2nd floor hallway. Your feet felt awfully rough. You looked down and already hated yourself.

"Again?!" you went back into your apartment and came back out in your sneakers. You locked the door and made your way outside and hailed a taxi.

 **~Time Skip to the Tattoo Parlor~**

You walked inside, the alternative rock in the background welcoming you in as the sound of the tattoo machines rang in your ears. It was a somewhat nostalgic experience for you. You've gone there in the past to get a few designs inked on your body. Nothing too big and nothing too major. They all had sentimental value, and they were all placed in places that wouldn't be too overly exposed, but if you wore the right type of clothing, certain ones would show through, and you would always get complimented on them.

You had one on your ankle, a small one on your shoulder, and one on your hip.

"Hm? Oh! Welcome back (Y/n)-chii! What's up? I didn't expect to see you back in here for a while. What kind of tattoo are you looking for this time?" asked the person running the counter, Ryota Kise. He, and some of the other people in the shop. are the only one's besides your family that know of your non-existent soulmate. They've been your friends since middle school, and it was one of the best coincidences that they moved to Tokyo too. You smiled at Kise.

"Nothing much, and thanks. I actually wanna get a soulmate tattoo." you said bluntly as you walked up to the counter. He gave you the wide eyes.

"Eh?! But why?" you shrugged your shoulders and sighed.

"I'm just sick of people asking me to show them my wrist and blah, blah, blah, blah. Y'know? So I want to get a unique name in a really unique font so that way, there's no way that I'll meet anyone with my name on their wrist and theirs on mine in the same font." you said.

"Interesting choice there. Come to the back. I'll handle it for ya." spoke up another one of your friends, Aomine Daiki. He was really good when it came to lettering.

"Alright, thanks Daiki. See ya later Kise!" you said over your shoulder as you made your way into the room. Aomine had already set up his equipment and ink, waiting for you to sit down. So you did. You sat down with your dominant wrist facing up at Aomine.

"Did you already have a name and font in mind?"

"Actually, yeah. I was thinking about it my whole way here and so I decided on the name, 'Sugawara.'"

"Hm, interesting." was all he had to say before firing up the machine.

"Font?"

"How about..."

 **~Time Skip~**

"All done, go ahead and take a look." said Aomine as he shut the machine off and started wiping down his tools and putting the ink away. You looked down at your wrist and smiled slightly.  
' '

That was the font and the name to be tattooed forever onto your wrist. If you're gonna have a random name on your wrist for the rest of your life, might as well make it cool to look at, right? You smiled fondly at it and looked up at Daiki.

"Thanks Daiki. You really helped me out here."

"No problem. By the way, this time you get a 50% off discount."

"Um, Is Seijuro gonna be cool with that?" you asked, fearing for your friends life all of the sudden. He laughed and shook his head.

"Dumbass, this is your fourth tat, right? We do this discount with all of our customers."

"Oh wow, gee thanks for making me feel special, only to just crush my happiness right then and there." you said, sarcasm lacing your words, but Daiki also found a hint of amusement in there too. You got up and walked out into the main part of the shop, waving over your shoulder at friend Daiki. You walked up to the counter where Kise had been taken over by Kuroko and you smiled at him.

"Hey Tetsu! Long time no see, _literally._ " you laughed at your very unfunny joke.

"But seriously, how have you been?"

"I've been very good, and you (Y/n)-san?"

"Eh, so and so. Y'know? Anyways, how much do I owe you?"

"With the discount we're currently having, you owe us $45.72." you smiled at him and swiped your card. You started to leave the shop and waved at everyone. Calling a taxi and heading back home.

 **~Another Time Skip, SORREH~**

You plopped on your couch and started watching tv. In the end you ordered some (f/f) pizza and waited for (Bf/n) to arrive. About 5 minuted before the scheduled time, (Bf/n) started knocking on your door.

"It's open!" you heard the door open and shut with a _click._ She came in running, panting, and even sweating.

"Geeze, you wanna see the tattoo _that_ bad?" she nodded furiously and sat down.

"SHOW ME!" you rolled your eyes and removed the bracelet that covered your tattoo. You showed it to her and she grinned so wide, you thought her face was gonna break in half.

"THAT FONT IS SOOOOO COOL! Why can't mine have that cool font?! I'm stuck with this boring font!" she pulled down her sleeve to expose the name on her wrist.

"I don't know why you don't like it, I find it cool."

"But (Y/n)! The font on your wrist is supposed to say something about both of your personalities! SO from the look of this font, it seems like we're both boring people. WHICH WE ARE NOOOOOOT!"

"How do you know they aren't boring? You've never even met them." you deadpanned.

"Just a gut feeling. Now are you gonna hand me some of dat pizza, or are you gonna let your friend starve to death?"

"Hmm...may (Bf/n) rest in peace. Amen."

"(Y/N)!"

"Huehuehue! Alright alright, here ya go." you shoved a piece in her face, and you two just stayed up all night being fucking weirdos.

 **~Few Day Time Skip~**

You were standing in the crowd of people waiting for the walk sign to turn on. You huffed a strand of (h/c) out of your eyes and you looked around. Nothing really new. You've been in this position so many times that you actually know some of the people's names.

"Ah! Sorry! Please excuse me! I'm terribly sorry! I apologize!" came a voice you couldn't identify.

 _'This is Tokyo. You don't have to apologize to every single person who you bump into.'_ you thought to yourself. Suddenly the apologizing male made his way right next to you. You didn't turned toward him, you just looked out of the corner of your eyes.

 _'Silver hair.'_

 _'Mole under his eye.'_

 _'Stunning eyes.'_

 _'Firm muscles, but not too much.'_

 **'Attractive.'**

You were on your way to the library to return a book you needed to read because (Bf/n) basically forced you too. Suddenly you fell forward because of a push to your back and your book fell to the ground as you fell to the pavement. You groaned out of annoyance and pain.

"Gah, dammit." you searched for your book. As you were about to pick it up, the same silver haired male reached for it at the same time. Both of your shirt sleeves lifted up, exposing your wrist, which...have the same font?

Your eyes widened and you snatched the book and stood as straight as possible. Which hurt your back so you went back to slightly slouching, but you didn't drop your guard.

"E-Excuse me...what's your name?" asked the silver haired guy as he stared at you intensly. You weren't able to catch a look at the actual name, you just saw enough to know you had the same fonts.

"(Y/n). Why?"

He looked down at his wrist and smiled a smile so wide, that it could easily beat (Bf/n)'s face splitting smile.

"You're my soulmate!" he said cheerfully.

"Um, no I'm not." you said slowly. He gave you a look of confusion.

"I'm really sorry, but I think you made a mistake. We're not soulmates." he shook his head and lifted up your wrist to read it.

"Sugawara. That's my name. I'm Sugawara Koushi."

 _'No way! Someone actually have the font and name!'_

You realised the only way to make the guy snap out of his nonsense was to come clean.

"I really am sorry to disappoint you, but this tattoo isn't even real. I wasn't born with a soulmate name, so I just tattooed one of my wrist to get rid of the questions." you bowed down. Instead of hearing the, 'oh', you were expecting, your ears received the laugh of a freaking angel.  
You stood up and saw his laughing face, and it made your heart ache and the freaking cuteness he was harboring.

"Wow, we really _are_ soulmates after all."

"Soulmates?"

"I wasn't born with one either. I just went with whatever name and font that my gut agreed with, and here we are. It's gotta be fate, right?"

"EH?! I-uh, DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT COMPUTE!" you yelled, making you receive some weird looks. He smiled.

"Quirky, huh? I like that." he smiled an angelic smile that not even god could handle. Maybe that's why he's on earth instead of the heaven he comes from?

"I-uh, WHAT?!" he slipped his hand into yours and chuckled shaking his head.

"I'll uh, try to explain in that coffee shop over there. Kay? I never thought my first date with my soulmate would be me explaining on how we're destined to be."

 **"DATE?!"**

And so, it turns out, you both were wrong in the end. You guys were just born without soulmates, and by some weird chance, you guys tattooed one another's name on your wrists. But you guys didn't know that. You just spent the rest of your lives, believing that you were actually soulmates. Oh well, because even if you weren't _born_ with one another's names on your wrists, it doesn't mean that you guys weren't meant to be together. I guess even the Universe can fuck up sometimes, but makes up for it in the weirdest ways... ~The End~ 


End file.
